Sexual Encounters
by candycanemaster
Summary: Deeks/Kensi one-shots. *Rated M for adult themes* No little kids allowed:)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:** *M* **RATED

* * *

"Do I smell food?" Kensi mumbled as she woke up, sitting up and pulling the covers up to her chin she scanned the room and finding her boyfriend only in boxers at her bookshelf.

"I can't believe you actually have this!" Deeks exclaimed shoving a book into Kensi's face.

"Oh Gosh" Kensi said, her face turning red and dropping back onto the bed.

"Kamasutra, and 'on sexual union' marked" Deeks said, grinning cheekily.

"It's not what you think-"

"Hetty seriously gave it to you?" Deeks butted in, raising an eyebrow.

"No a girlfriend did, as a joke!" Kensi said.

"A book of stuff and sex positions? I gotta meet more of your friends" Deeks said, gesturing to the waffles on the bedside table for Kensi to eat.

"What are you even doing here?" Kensi asked, as she reached out from where she was and grabbed the plate.

"Oh sorry I thought I was your boyfriend?" Deeks said sarcastically, and faking hurt as he put his hand over his heart.

No no you're usually surfing" Kensi quickly said.

"Oh yeah but after last night I'm pretty tired, plus the waves are dumpy." Deeks said shrugging.

"So what are you doing today?" Kensi said, finishing her waffles and putting the plate back.

"Going out with the guys, but we should probably look at this book, I mean I love ancient books" Deeks said, waving the book in his hand.

"Hmm? Well I'll see what we can do about that later tonight" Kensi said seductively as she got out of bed still fully naked, crawling across the doona and getting up, before slinging her arms around Deeks's neck and kissing him, purposely rubbing her nipples against his chest, making them go hard.

"Babe you're killing me" Deeks muttered against her lips and he felt her mouth smile before she broke the kiss and grabbed a fresh bra, panties and one of Deeks's t-shirts before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

"So, how was your day with the guys?" Kensi asked as they finished off their dinner on the couch that night.

"Pretty good. Eric decided that he needed a new console and we had to go all around town looking for the cheapest."

"Couldn't he just look it up?" Kensi asked

"Google doesn't do it properly according to him, and Hetty would get pissed if he used government resources" Deeks shrugged, putting his and Kensi's empty plates on the coffee table.

"That's true" Kensi said as she turned and climbed onto Deeks's lap, straddling him and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Mm" Deeks moaned against Kensi's lips and she began to rock on his hips as she felt his hardness underneath her.

"So, what were you saying about wanting a little history lesson?" Kensi asked as she took off her top, revealing a sexy sheer lace bra.

"Wow, um yeah we should use that Kamasutra book, you know, put it to good use" Deeks babbled as Kensi gestured for him to lift his arms so she could take off his shirt.

"I like your thinking" Kensi murmured, as she took off both her and Deeks's jeans"

"Mm Bedroom" Deeks said as he picked Kensi up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Wow there are actually a lot of positions in here" Deeks said as he flipped through the book.

"Deeks. Here" Kensi growled as she grabbed Deeks.

"Ooh someone's in the mood" Deeks grinned before gasping as Kensi pushed down his boxers and took his penis in her hand, quickly pumping up and down so it was hard.

"Looks like someone else is in the mood" Kensi said as she got down on her knees and started sucking his tip, pumping his cock in steady pumps.

"Ohh babe that feels good" Deeks moaned as he threw the book on the bed before gently pushing Kensi's head back and picking her up and plopping her on the bed.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked confused before smiling as Deeks took off her panties and turned her around, effectively in the '69' position.

"Pretty sure this is Kamasutra, or at least a variation of it" Deeks said cheekily as he parted her folds and licked her stripe, pushing his tongue flat onto her clit and varying his pressure, as Kensi moaned, his penis in her mouth as she took it out and sucked on his balls before continuing to suck his hardness.

"Oh Deeks" Kensi muttered as he slipped a finger into her.

* * *

"How 'bout we start on those positions?" Deeks asked as Kensi nodded her head, swirling his penis in her mouth once more before sitting up and grabbing the book.

"This one" Kensi said as Deeks glanced at the page before leading Kensi to the only chair in her room. Sitting down Deeks guides her onto his hardness, Kensi slowly lowering herself down and gently bobbing up and down.

"Mm let's go faster" Deeks murmured as he gently nipped Kensi's lips, his tongue dominating her mouth.

"Dee-ee-ks!" Kensi said as she started moving faster, her legs pushing on and off the floor.

"Mm ohh" Deeks says as he slows Kensi down, guiding her back to the bed and flipping to a random page.

"Deeks you can't stop half way. I need you" Kensi begs as she grabs his free hand and inserts one of his fingers into her, moving the way she likes it.

"Sorry, but I think we should do a few positions before we come" Deeks says as he removes his finger, allowing Kensi to look at the page before she goes down on all fours, except instead of being on her hands she's on her forearms.

"Mm fine" Kensi nods as she feels Deeks behind her inserting his member into her and she feels his hands coming around to unclip her bra and fondle her breasts.

"Ohh this one's a keeper" Deeks said grinning as his legs did the work in pumping his member into Kensi's pussy while his fingers worked on Kensi's nipples, eliciting loud moans from her. "

I'm so close" Kensi said as Deeks increased his pace even more.

"Almost there" Deeks muttered as he massaged her breasts in his hands, his legs still working hard.

"Oh babe, oh oh OH OH OHH!" Kensi shouted as she came, Deeks right behind her.

"That was-"

"Yeah, round 2 in a few?" Kensi asked as she flipped the book to another page.

* * *

"Up there" Deeks nodded as Kensi got up onto her desk, using her arms to swipe away anything on it.

"Come 'ere" Kensi said seductively as Deeks came over and stood in front of Kensi, allowing her to sit on the edge and wrap her legs around his neck, her arms leaning back on the table.

"Mm good choice" Deeks said as he entered her and rested his hands on her ass.

"Faster Deeks" Kensi commanded as Deeks grinned.

"My pace bossy boots" Deeks said, but still he sped up to the delight of Kensi.**  
**

"Oh fuck" Kensi moaned as Deeks took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Like that?" Deeks asked as Kensi started moaning louder.

"Yes, Oh YES YES YES" Kensi screamed as she came.

"God you're sexy when you do that" Deeks muttered as he pumped a couple more time before also coming in a loud moan.

* * *

"Good thing we closed the window" Deeks said a minute later, as they regained their breath and Deeks carried Kensi back to the bed.

"Mm, poor neighbours" Kensi said as she gave Deeks another kiss before pulling up the covers over them.

"Let's get some rest before we get some more use out of that book" Deeks said.

"Sounds like a plan"


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING:** *M* **RATED

* * *

"Today sucked" Kensi said as she opened the door to her house, Deeks right behind her.

"We caught the bad guys, got donuts and got pizza because you were upset, and you're _still_ upset?" Deeks said, raising an eyebrow at Kensi as he closed the door.

"Yeah. The donuts and pizza were good, but why wasn't I allowed to ride on the horses?" Kensi complained as she set her bag down and took out her and Deeks's laptops and set them on the table.

* * *

That day the team had been undercover at a horse riding centre, and Kensi , posing as a customer, hadn't been allowed to ride on the horses as the centre only allowed males to ride the horses.

"Yeah that is the most sexist horse company. That wasn't really fair" Deeks agreed.

"_Was_ the most sexist horse company. They're not in business anymore, and I would've kicked all their asses riding a horse." Kensi said smugly.

"But only because we caught the ringleader using the premises as a bomb making base, not because of the sexism thing." Deeks pointed out.

"Hmph. I wanted to ride those horses" Kensi said pouting.

"Well then maybe we can recreate that. Or at least you can have a better experience than that" Deeks said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't see a horse, and it's like 8 o'clock at night. And I really wanted a horse ride" Kensi said, not understanding what Deeks was getting at.

"The 'horse' is being confined in my jeans at the moment" Deeks said as he pressed his lips to Kensi's, their tongues quickly battling for dominance.

"Mm could work." she replied against his lips as they broke for air.

* * *

"You know, people always say that taking a shower together doesn't actually save water, but it does" Deeks yells to the door, freshly showered as he lay on the bed playing on his phone.

"That's because when people take showers together, they don't actually shower." Kensi yelled back.

"Well we could've taken a 'shower' together. We didn't have to go one after the other" Deeks said.

"We can do that another time. But if we did that now I couldn't do this" Kensi said as she came out of the bathroom wearing sexy lingerie and a cowboy hat, Deeks's eyes widening as Kensi swayed his hips and hopped up onto the bed, taking Deeks's phone out of his hands and placing it onto the bedside table.

"Ww-wow" Deeks said as Kensi straddled him before lowering herself onto his body and pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

" So, are you going to be a good horsey?" Kensi whispered seductively as she felt Deeks's bulge underneath her.

"Y-y-yes" Deeks stumbled as Kensi took off his t-shirt and rubbed the front of his jeans.

"Well I can't wait for my horse ride" Kensi replied as she undid Deeks's jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers, his large erection springing out.

* * *

"Ohh Kens, babe, if you keep doing that I won't last long" Deeks said as Kensi pumped her hands up and down his member, occasionally using her saliva to assist her.

"My horsey needs to be ready before I ride him" Kensi replied as she leant back over for another kiss, which Deeks happily gave.

"There's one more thing you need to go before getting on my horse" Deeks said as he took off her panties and tossed them in the corner.

"Now is my horse ready?" Kensi asked.

"Horsey is definitely ready" Deeks said as he guided Kensi onto him.

"Mmm Ohh" Kensi moaned as she slowly slid down onto him.

"Alright?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, even after all these months it still takes a couple of moments to get use to" Kensi replied as she wiggled around.

"Never know if that's a positive or negative" Deeks.

"Positive. In your case definitely positive." Kensi said as she started to ride him, occasionally moaning.

"In my case positive?" Deeks questioned as he unclipped Kensi's bra, and threw it away from them.

"Yeah, in one night stands, the guy just tries to get as much as he can before morning or before you sleep so he shoves his stuff in you. And it can hurt like hell if he has a big one. But with you I can savour everything." Kensi explained as she arched her back as Deeks started working on her breasts.

"Yeah my problem is that basically all the ladies can't take all of this goodness you're on, I'm larger than usual I guess. I can't even go all the way in them. You're the first who I can put myself in and not be in pain. Actually, you're the first that I can put myself in fully… Shit that feels good." Deeks said grinning.

"Well practice makes perfect, and lucky I have you all to myself then" Kensi said as she started riding faster, Deeks's hands on her thighs supporting her as her breasts bounced up and down.

* * *

"Enjoying the ride?" Deeks asked cockily as Kensi moaned loudly, panting as she sped up her pace.

"Ohh ohh yes" was all Kensi could say as she went up and down.

"Shit Kens, I'm close" Deeks groaned as Kensi didn't slow down.

"Same" Kensi muttered as Deeks felt her walls shake as she came, moaning loudly.

"OH God" Deeks said as he came right after her, helping Kensi to slow down.

"That was good" Kensi said once she had regained her breath.

"Mm hmm, definitely" Deeks said as he helped Kensi off him.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kensi asked a minute later, throwing off her cowboy hat.

"Can't I look at my beautifully amazing girlfriend?" Deeks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but this is a different look, you only get this look after we do _that_" Kensi said, entwining her body with Deeks's.

"The making love part or the-"

"Riding part" Kensi finished, as Deeks grinned.

"Not many girls can do what you do, they crash after about 10 seconds and I have to literally hold them." Deeks said.

"Okay a little TMI, I don't really wanna know about other girls you've fucked, but thanks, being a fed helps the endurance part, Bad guys don't stop to let you catch your breath, although my thighs right now kinda burn." Kensi said, as Deeks laughed and brought his arm around her body, pulling her closer.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the first girl I've been with who I haven't used protection with." Deeks said shrugging.

"Same, but you're obviously not a girl, well in the bedroom you're not. And I want to be the last girl too." Kensi mumbled as she pressed up against Deeks and closed her eyes.

"Definitely the last girl" Deeks said as he pressed a kiss to her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING:** *M* **RATED

* * *

"Hey Kens what are you- WOAH" Deeks said as he opened the door and was immediately pulled into an intense kiss.

"Bedroom" Kensi muttered as she shut the front door and continued to kiss Deeks, taking off his t-shirt as they reached the bedroom, throwing her bag on the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna crash at Callen's." Deeks said as Kensi pushed him onto his bed and took off her extremely short dress, throwing it onto the floor.

"Had that op tonight but it ended early, I told the cab driver to take me here" Kensi said as she took out her hair and flung her head side to side, while Deeks stared at her skimpy bra and panties.

"Bad op? I thought the target was hot" Deeks asked as Kensi jumped back onto the bed and pushed Deeks down into another intense kiss.

"Went to a strip club" Kensi said against Deeks's lips as she used her hands to rub the front of Deeks's track pants.

"Bad op?" Deeks asked again as he groaned at the bulge Kensi was now dry humping.

"Strippers were hot, turned me on in minutes, but he was a dick and wanted to fuck me right there. I felt his dick as he stood behind me and as I sat on his lap. I got the intel and ran" Kensi said as Deeks unclipped her bra and flipped them over, before using on hand to support her and the other to tease one nipple as his mouth worked on the other.

"And I'm guessing by the fact that you turn up horny on my front door and we're about to fuck you didn't have sex with him?" Deeks asked as he swapped nipples, gently teasing and sucking on the other.

"Wow it amazes me that you're a detective" Kensi said before moaning as Deeks gently bit down on her nipples.

* * *

"Condom" Deeks said as Kensi pulled down his track pants and boxers and pumped her hand up and down so it was hard.

"Is it weird that I know where you keep all your stuff?" Kensi asked as Deeks held her waist as she leaned over to Deeks's bedside drawers and opened the third one, lifting up the pants there and getting out her favourite flavoured condom and lube.

"Probably, and it's probably even weirder that I know that condom and that lube are your favourites, and I know what mood you're in." Deeks said as he grinned at Kensi.

"They taste good, and what mood am I in?" Kensi asked as she ripped the packet open and placed the condom in her mouth, before leaning over Deeks and rolling it onto his hardness.

"You want it rough, ohhh Kens" Deeks said as Kensi used her hand to roll the rest of it down before placing her warm mouth over his penis and begain sucking roughly.

"Mfmgnsh" Kensi replied as she bobbed up and down.

"Mmm I love horny Kensi, and I totally got the rough thing right." Deeks said as he ran his fingers gently through Kensi's hair.

"Have I ever come over to do this when I'm not horny? And how did you know I wanted it rough?" Kensi asked as she stopped sucking to pump her hand up and down his length.

"Touché, and you just told me" Deeks said grinning as Kensi came up for a kiss, Deeks moving his hand down to feel her panties were already soaking.

* * *

"Let me finish" Kensi said as Deeks shook his head and flipped them over again, before moving down lower and kissing and sucking her inner thighs, getting closer and close to her sex.

"Deeks" Kensi warned as Deeks took off her panties and started sucking roughly on her clit, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Mmffgh" Deeks said as he inserted a finger inside her, making Kensi moan as she ran her fingers through Deeks hair before resting it behind his neck.

"Oh baby like that… yessss" Kensi moaned as she gently used her hand to push Deeks's face even closer, aching for his touch.

"Mmm" Deeks said as he slipped another finger in.

"Deeks" Kensi said, gently tugging his hair.

"Ready?" Deeks asked as Kensi nodded, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his condom.

* * *

"Side" Kensi said as Deeks shifted so he was spooning her, before Kensi took his penis and inserted it into her tight pussy, moaning loudly.

"You like it rough?" Deeks said gruffly in Kensi's ear as she nodded.

"Yess, oh oh OH" Kensi shouted as Deeks thrusted in and out quickly.

"You like that baby?" Deeks asked as he continued to thrust.

"OHH YESS, FUCK ME HARDER" Kensi moaned loudly as Deeks thrusted harder, educing screams of pleasure from Kensi as she came.

"Come for me" Kensi said as she took Deeks's penis out and licked her cum off, tasting herself before sucking roughly, knowing Deeks was near his peak and that it turned him on to see her tasting herself.

"Shit, oh Kens, BABY OHHH" Deeks shouted as he came into his condom, before bringing Kensi up for another short make out session.

* * *

"You might want to text Callen" Deeks said as he tied off the condom and threw it into the bin.

"Yeah thanks, I wasn't expecting to come over" Kensi said sheepishly as she texted Callen and told him she wasn't coming over.

"Yeah I thought the op was going to go until like 3am, and Callen's house is like two blocks from it. But you're always welcome here, for any reason." Deeks said as he grabbed his boxers and put them on, before hopping back into bed.

"Same, but those strippers were damn good, and we got the intel faster than expected. I knew you were still awake, and I didn't want to show up to Callen's house all horny. And thanks, I like doing this with you." Kensi said as she put her phone on the bedside table and snuggled closer to Deeks.

"Yeah that might've been awkward showing up to Callen's house. And for the record, I like doing this too, I think anyone would" Deeks said laughing.

"Mm, but I only like doing it with _you_. Let's sleep" Kensi said as she closed her eyes.

"Alright" Deeks said as he put his arms around Kensi's waist and brought her closer.

"Before another round" Kensi added as she cracked open an eye to see Deeks grin.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING:** *M* **RATED

*This chapter is for the ones who wanted more depth and story in my writing:)

* * *

"Damn it's that time again" Sam said as he sat down at his desk and saw the paper lying there.

"What time?" Deeks said walking into the bullpen and dropping his bag down.

"Time for us to brush up our skills, oh you've never had to do it before 'cause you only became an agent a few months ago" Kensi said glumly as she read the sheet.

"Oh no" Callen said as he walked in and saw the bright blue paper on his desk.

"Why are you all so miserable?" Deeks asked confused.

"You all should be happy. Since all undercover agents now, you have to be able to improvise with what you've got and who you're with" Hetty said as she put up a list on the flat screen.

"I don't feel like kissing those random agents" Kensi said.

"I don't either" Callen agreed.

"Misfiring?" Deeks asked as he read the first task.

"Yes Mr Deeks, misfiring is quite a skill, and can save your teammates lives when you're undercover" Hetty said as she walked away.

"If you're undercover and we've busted down the door, you have to be able to fire at us but not hit us" Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

"Kissing, playing the role of a couple, faking an orga- what the hell!?" Deeks said as he read down the list.

"Yeah what?" Sam asked, looking at the list.

"We have to be prepared in all circumstances" Callen said.

"May as well start then" Sam muttered as they all went into the firing range.

* * *

"So uh, how do we get judged?" Deeks asked as they got their guns out.

"Him" Callen said as Deeks noticed a man standing there with a clipboard.

"Ralph, I judge you guys" he said waving.

"Awesome" Kensi said sarcastically as she fired her gun at the moving targets, missing every one of them.

"Uh is that what we're meant to do?" Deeks asked as Kensi put her gun down.

"Yep, Kensi probably just got full marks." Callen said as Ralph took the targets and put new ones up for Deeks.

* * *

"So uh, how do you think I went?" Deeks asked as they walked out of the firing range.

"Probably a nine out of ten. We don't find out until the very end of all our assessments" Sam said as they looked at the next item.

"Kissing" Kensi said looking at the screen as Ralph came into the bullpen as well.

"First, as if you were friends, then as lovers, then as a married couple." Ralph said.

"Woah, they're really into it aren't they?" Deeks said as Kensi and Callen did their 'lovers' kiss, which was more than Deeks had expected.

"Someone's jealous, but you gotta do what you gotta do" Sam said as he grinned at Deeks.

"What if I don't want to do this?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi watched Callen and Sam do their kisses.

"Then Hetty can say you're not fit for the job" Kensi said back as she noticed Deeks become more nervous.

"She can fire me?" Deeks said.

"She can fire you anytime, but relax, it's only a kiss" Kensi said shrugging as Callen and Sam finished.

* * *

"Agents Callen and Deeks" Ralph called out as Deeks swapped places with Sam.

"Uh do you like, use mouthwash first? I mean you just made out with two people" Deeks said as Callen rolled his eyes.

"Deeks c'mon, it's just Sam and Kensi, who you're gonna have to kiss as well" Callen said as Deeks reluctantly went into the three kisses.

"Just a warning Agent Deeks, you have to be more convincing than that in your other kisses in order to pass" Ralph said as they finished.

"What?" Deeks muttered as Kensi swapped places with Callen.

"Relax Deeks, just pretend we're undercover, or at home." Kensi said as she put her arms around Deeks's neck, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist as they did their three kisses.

"They're not pretending, are they G?" Sam asked as they watched the two younger agents do their 'lovers' kiss, which seemed more like an intense makeout session.

"Doesn't look like they're pretending, I would definitely buy them as a couple" Callen said as the two reluctantly broke away when Ralph coughed.

"Yes that'll do. Agent Hanna" Ralph said as Kensi walked back over to Callen.

* * *

"So Juliet how was Romeo?" Callen asked as he saw a blush start to rise up Kensi's neck.

"It was just an undercover kiss" she replied too quickly as she watched Deeks and Sam do their three kisses.

"Sure sure" Callen said as Kensi went over for her turn with Sam.

* * *

"Ugh I need mouthwash, that last girl was gross" Deeks said as they finished up their kissing assessment with the other agents.

"She was meant to be, you have no idea what people you're gonna have to kiss out on assignment" Callen said as he passed around bottles of mouthwash.

"What's next?" Kensi asked as she gurgled the mouth wash.

"Faking an orgasm" Sam said as Kensi promptly sprayed her mouthwash over Deeks.

"Sheesh Kensalina" Deeks said as he took off the jacket he was wearing.

"Sorry, this one is new this year" Kensi said.

"How does this one work?" Callen asked sighing as Ralph looked at his papers.

"Oh, it seems like only Agents Deeks and Blye have to do this one. You get to go in a room and I have to watch from a camera" Ralph said as Callen and Sam snickered.

"Oh awkward" Kensi said as Ralph motioned for her and Deeks to go into the room.

* * *

"So what? Are we meant to put on a show or just get to the climax part?" Deeks asked as Kensi rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed there still fully clothed.

"Just pretend to reach your peak and get out of here. This is creepy being watched." Kensi said as Deeks got under the covers too.

"Make it convincing or you don't pass. Actually, I'm going to be nice and I'll make it easier and say I don't care if you have to do it for real. As long as it convinces a person who may have planted a bug in your room, whether it's a camera or a microphone." Ralph's voice came in over the intercom.

"Uh so…" Deeks said awkwardly.

"Yeah we've never had to do this before" Kensi said.

"Just do it" Ralph said in a no nonsense tone as the intercom crackled.

"Er, so alright" Kensi said as she pulled Deeks into a searing kiss and took off his t-shirt.

"What!? I thought we weren't doing it for real!" Deeks said as Kensi took off his pants and took off her top.

"Relax, I'm not getting you naked" Kensi said as she grinned as she took off her jeans and continued to kiss Deeks, flipping them over so she was on top.

"Oh god" Deeks said as he turned red.

"Just start moaning. Like you did last night." Kensi whispered as she felt his hardness beneath her, and heat rushed to her core.

"OHH" Deeks moaned as he flipped them over.

"OH GOD" Kensi moaned loudly as she felt Deeks's length swell in size.

"OH BABEEE" Deeks moaned as he dry humped Kensi and pretended to reach his peak.

"OHHHHH" Kensi screamed as she also pretended to reach her peak.

"Okay I'm turning off the camera and intercom. You've got to change the because I don't think the next lot of agents want to roll around in your sweat and I don't want to know if you two actually had to do anything for real. Be out in 20" Ralph said.

* * *

"Gosh that was awkward having him watch" Deeks said as they both started laughing.

"I think we were pretty convincing" Kensi said as she noticed Deeks's erection was still quite prominent.

"Yeah me too" Deeks said as he sat up, and was about to get off the bed when he felt Kensi's hand snake underneath the waistband of his underwear.

"We can't leave with this still showing" Kensi purred as she made sure the camera and intercom was off before pulling down Deeks's underwear and letting his erection pop out.

"Wha- we're at work!" Deeks said as Kensi gave him an 'am-I-stupid' look.

"We have 20 minutes to ourselves, and are you telling me you don't want a blowjob?" Kensi asked as she let saliva drop on his member and kissed his tip.

"I definitely want one, but turn around." Deeks said as Kensi got what he wanted to do.

"69 at work?" Kensi asked, eyebrows raised.

"On my never ending bucket list of sexual fantasies with you" Deeks said grinning as Kensi turned around, throwing off the covers as Deeks took off her panties and her bra.

"Oh God" Kensi said as Deeks didn't waste any time, putting his mouth straight to her core as he lapped up the juices already there.

"Mmm" Deeks moaned as he licked her opening and used his finger on her clit.

"Deeeeeeks" Kensi said as she blew gently on his tip before taking him in her mouth and started sucking wetly, which only made Deeks moan louder.

"Babe" Deeks moaned as he also blew cool air at Kensi's pussy, before putting his warm mouth over her clit and inserting a finger.

"More Marty" Kensi said as she deep throated Deeks over and over.

"Kens I'm close" Deeks said as he pushed another finger in, making his actions faster.

"Ohhh" Kensi moaned as she took Deeks's penis out of her mouth and used her tongue to run a trail down onto his balls, licking them and gently sucking on each one.

"Shit Kens, really really close" Deeks said as Kensi took him into her mouth again, her hand pumping on the base of his hardness and this time sucking more roughly, as she kissed his tip, her way of knowing she was ready and close, Deeks taking his fingers out and using his tongue.

"OH GOD DEEEEKS" Kensi screamed, which was muffled as his penis was still in her mouth as she came.

"KENSSS" Deeks moaned as he came shortly after, pulling her up after she had swallowed his goodness.

"Mm" Kensi said as they kissed deeply, tasting each other and themselves.

"We should probably clean up" Deeks said and Kensi chuckled as they put their clothes back on and walked out the door.

* * *

"You two took your time" Callen commented as Deeks and Kensi walked out of the room.

"We took our time changing the sheets for the next agents" Deeks said as Callen and Sam rolled their eyes.

"I don't want to know what you two did in there. Let's leave the lovers to go shower" Sam said as he and Callen walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: ***M*** RATED

* * *

Kensi grinned as she turned off the engine to her car. She had successfully finished her undercover assignment a week and a half early, and was now walking up to Deeks's house. She had already been away for two months, and was more than ready for some time with her boyfriend.

Taking out her key, she quietly unlocked his front door, closing it gently and putting her things down. It was almost midnight, and Monty was quietly sleeping in his doggy bed. Tip toeing quietly Kensi made her way to Deeks's room when noises made her stop in her tracks.

"Mmm ohh faster" a woman's voice moaned as Kensi frowned.

"Oh oh OH" the woman cried out as Kensi heard the slapping sound of skin hitting together.

"Mm-oh" this time Kensi knew that was Deeks's voice, groaning quietly.

Confusion, hurt and anger rushed through her as she took a few steps back. Should she walk away? Open the door? She had only been away for a couple of months, and now she had been replaced? Or maybe she was a booty call?

After about a minute, which felt like hours to Kensi, still hearing the woman moaning and Deeks's quite voice groaning, Kensi had had enough. Anger built up inside her as she kicked down the door.

* * *

"SHIT" Deeks yelped as the door busted down, coming face to face with Kensi.

"Ohhh" Kensi said awkwardly as she took in the picture of Deeks in bed, with his laptop, tissue box, and no boxers on.

"What the hell Kens?" Deeks said as he slammed the lid of his laptop down and quickly put on his boxers.

"Sorry" Kensi muttered as Deeks put the tissue box on his bedside table.

"I missed you sweetheart but what the hell?" Deeks said as he came over and pulled Kensi up into a kiss.

"Sorry, I finished the assignment early and came here and heard _her_" Kensi said as they broke the kiss, motioning to the laptop.

"Oh" Deeks said uncomfortably as Kensi sighed.

"That was stupid. I over reacted. I know you would never do that. But when I heard her, and you were groaning, and the skin slapping sound…" Kensi trailed off.

"Yeah we can both take the blame for this one. I never have, and never will cheat on you Princess. But yeah that was kinda understandable" Deeks agreed as he hugged Kensi and gave her a kiss, which became heated quite quickly.

* * *

"So what were you watching?" Kensi asked as she broke the kiss and stared at Deeks, taking her top and jeans off.

"Uh, um…" Deeks said awkwardly as he watched Kensi take off her socks and singlet.

"Deeks you can tell me" Kensi said, rolling her eyes as she gently nudged Deeks back onto his bed.

"Porn?" Deeks said, unsure of what she wanted to hear.

"I got _that_ part genius" Kensi said, hopping on to the bed and eyeing Deeks's erection from before, which was still very prominent.

"Uh this woman getting banged?" Deeks said as Kensi took his t-shirt off and gave his a quick kiss before grabbing his laptop.

"Deeks there's nothing to be ashamed of" Kensi said as Deeks winced as she opened his laptop and entered his password.

"Wow Deeks" Kensi said as his computer unlocked, flicking through his tabs.

"Kens if you don't want-" Deeks said as Kensi moved so that her back was pressed firmly into Deeks's chest, feeling his erection on her back as she pressed play on the video Deeks was watching.

"Just curious" Kensi said as the video picked up from when Deeks slammed his laptop lid down.

* * *

"Oh god" Deeks muttered quietly as Kensi took off her top and pants before grabbing his hands and roaming her body, letting him feel her bra-covered breasts and guiding his hands down into her panties, which was becoming increasingly wet. All whilst Kensi was grinding against Deeks's erection.

"Do you like watching this?" Kensi said seductively as Deeks groaned, eyes averting from the woman who was now giving a blowjob.

"Right now it's kind of awkward" Deeks managed to get out as he played around with Kensi's folds.

"Mmm?" Kensi questioned as she took off her bra and panties, tossing them away and pulling Deeks's boxers off, his erection popping out.

"Yeah" Deeks said as Kensi got up and changed places with Deeks so that now her breasts were pressed onto Deeks back.

"Why?" Kensi asked as she reached out in front of Deeks, pulling the laptop closer to him before she began to give him a handjob.

"Kens you're my girlfriend!" Deeks said before leaning back into Kensi as her hand began to move up and down.

"I've watched porn before, you obviously have too. And I guess right now we're watching porn together and getting turned on" Kensi said as Deeks hesitantly nodded.

"I guess so" Deeks said as they actors began fucking again, before the woman cried out as she came, then man pulling out and cumming all over the woman's face and breasts.

* * *

"Shit that was good" Kensi said as the video ended, taking her hand off Deeks's penis and closing the window before logging off, putting the laptop on the bedside table.

"Never pegged you for a porno type of girl" Deeks said as he brought Kensi up into an intense kiss.

"Some things surprise you, and you don't have to be ashamed of watching that. I rather that then you fucking some booty call" Kensi said against his lips as Deeks shoved two fingers into her pussy.

"Mm" Deeks said as Kensi began to moan loudly, her hips thrusting against Deeks's fingers.

"I need you… now" Kensi gasped as Deeks pulled his fingers out, slowly sucking on them as Kensi pouted.

"As you wish" Deeks said as he grabbed a condom.

"Deeks we've had this talk before. We're ready if it happens, and plus I love the feeling of you cumming in me" Kensi said as Deeks nodded, putting the condom back into a drawer and slowly entering Kensi.

* * *

"Oh Deeks faster, faster, FASTER" Kensi moaned as Deeks thrusted in and out.

"Mmfhh" Deeks grunted as he sped up his pace, his balls slapping against Kensi's skin.

"Deeks more" Kensi said as Deeks grinned at her.

"Someone's bossy" Deeks said as he continued, every few thrusts stopping to stick his cock in deeply.

"Oh Deeks baby" Kensi moaned as Deeks pushed himself in deeply.

"Cum for me Princess, I know you're close" Deeks said as Kensi moaned.

"Oh yes, YES DEEKS OH DEEKS!" Kensi screamed as Deeks thrusted as hard and as deep as he could, Kensi's breasts bobbing wildly as she came.

"Oh god that was sexy" Deeks said as he slowed down.

"Faster Deeks, cum in me" Kensi said as Deeks complied.

"Oh Gosh Kens" Deeks said as Kensi moaned loudly, her body sensitive post release.

"Cum in me Deeks. Shoot that hot cum into my pussy" Kensi moaned as Deeks came, groaning her name and burying himself in her.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: ***M*** RATED

* * *

"Oh seriously? It's like 1am, and there are so many people" Kensi said as the team came back from an assignment.

"Shut up and wait your turn. We're all tired" Agent Klaxon said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms Blye but you're going to have to wait" Hetty said as she looked at the line.

* * *

The team had come back from an undercover assignment, where Kensi, unfortunately, had been thrown into a water fountain outside a club where she had been made. Coming back into OSP two other undercover teams were waiting in line at wardrobe to change out of their clothes, leaving Kensi grumpy and wet and at the back of a long line.

* * *

"I'm cold" Kensi grumbled as Callen took off his suit, tie and shirt.

"You're wearing a coat Kens" Callen said as he put his own top back on.

"Easy for you to say, you can change anywhere" Kensi said.

"I still have to change my pants in the changing rooms and return this stuff" Callen pointed out.

"I don't think anyone would mind if you just wanted to change here Kens" Deeks also pointed out.

"Yeah but at least you're not going to get hyperthermia" Kensi said.

"Oh hey! You're the OSP team" Agent Klaxon said, turning around from his place in the line.

"Yeah, and you are?" Callen asked.

"Agent Klaxon. My team and the Sam Diego team were on a joint assignment here in LA. Long story short we weren't expecting to have to go undercover, but your team was out, so Hetty lent us some clothes" Agent Klaxon explained.

"Oh great" Kensi said sarcastically as Callen apologised for her behaviour.

"Sorry about Kensi. Getting pushed into water fountains, lakes, rivers are kinda her thing" Callen said as Agent Klaxon nodded sympathetically.

* * *

"Finally" Kensi said as the line got down to just the OSP team.

"Sorry Kens" Sam and Callen said as they rushed into the change rooms in front of Kensi.

"HEY!" Kensi shouted.

"We'll only be a couple of minutes" Callen said as Hetty came around.

"I'm headed off for the night. Whoever's last please lock the building and use the secure password. There's no one else here" Hetty said as Kensi nodded.

"Yeah probably going to be me" Kensi said as Callen and Sam ran out of the changing rooms and straight to the car park.

"Goodbye now" Hetty said as Kensi and Deeks went into the changing rooms.

* * *

"Uh Deeks?" Kensi asked as she heard Deeks unlock his changing room.

"Yeah?" Deeks responded.

"I can't get the dress off. The zip's too high, and because I'm wet the dress is clinging to me" Kensi said as she unlocked her changing room.

"Yeah sure" Deeks said as he went into the room, taking a look at Kensi's dress. He hadn't seen it before because Kensi had changed and gone to the club several hours in advance, and Deeks had only been in the backup car. It was short and the push up bra underneath showed more cleavage than necessary.

"Deeks?" Kensi said, snapping Deeks out of his daze

"Huh oh yeah" Deeks said, unzipping Kensi's dress.

"You're going to have to help me pull it off. Damn Hetty's bodycon dresses" Kensi grumbled as Deeks swallowed nervously.

"Uh alright" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi's dress off, trying to be discreet as he glanced at her figure in the mirror, noticing the bra she was wearing wasn't very opaque.

"Thanks" Kensi said as she tried to wiggle the rest of the dress off, not noticing Deeks's glances.

"No problem. I gotta do some stuff so I'll lock up. See you tomorrow" Deeks said as he left the dressing room, but not before noticing the black lace g string Kensi was wearing on her tight ass as she pulled the rest of the dress off. "Shit" Deeks muttered quietly as he felt his hard on.

* * *

"Where the hell is Deeks?" Kensi muttered to herself as she entered the bullpen. "He did say he was doing stuff right?" she thought aloud as she roamed around in the darkness, before noticing that the male bathroom light was still open. "May as well check he hasn't passed out. It's almost 3am" Kensi said to herself as she went into the bathroom.

"Ssss mm" Kensi heard as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"Oh god" she heard as she cautiously poked her head around the corner, seeing one shower curtain drawn.

"Mmm" Kensi's eyes bugged wide. Deeks was jerking off? Carefully she put her bag down and crept closer to the shower curtain.

"Oh yeah, ohh Kens" Deeks said as Kensi's jaw dropped. Quietly creeping back she sat on one of the benches around the corner. So Deeks was jerking off to thought of her? Sure the thought of fucking him has passed her mind, but she never-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Deeks moaning her name again. Starting to feel horny, Kensi took off all her clothes, and made her way back to the shower next to Deeks's.

* * *

"Mmmm" Deeks moaned softly as he masturbated, his eyes closed as his pictured a certain brunette in a push up bra and a g string. His thoughts stopping abruptly as he heard another shower start.

"Hello?" Deeks asked cautiously, turning slightly red.

"Hey" Kensi replied as she heard him yelp a little.

"Uh um hey, I thought you were headed out?" Deeks asked weakly.

"Yeah I was, but I decided to wash off whatever stuff was in that water fountain" Kensi said chirpily as she listened closely for Deeks's reaction as she shampooed her hair.

"Oh cool, yeah" Deeks said, looking awkwardly between his hard erection standing proudly and the wall separating him and Kensi.

"So uh, interesting noises you were making before" Kensi said after a few moments of silence as she rinsed her hair.

"Uh what noises?" Deeks asked, closing his eyes and hoping she hadn't heard him.

"Okay, you can play it like that, but you should probably know I'm only a shower cubicle away, naked, and extremely available to you" Kensi said sensually as she laughed as Deeks's shower turned off immediately and the shower curtain was drawn back.

* * *

"God you're beautiful" Deeks muttered against Kensi's lips and he pushed her against the shower wall, his hands roaming her body.

"Shower or benches?" Kensi asked as she broke their kiss, Deeks immediately latching his mouth onto her breasts.

"Shower first" Deeks said as he sucked and bit on Kensi's nipples.

"Mmm" Kensi said as Deeks massaged her boobs and pinched her nipples.

"Never thought this was going to happen" Deeks said as kissed Kensi again.

"Mmm ohh" Kensi moaned as Deeks moved one hand down, playing with her folds and slipping a finger into her.

"Tight" Deeks murmured as he kissed Kensi again, her arms pulling him close.

"It has been a while" Kensi said as Deeks slowly pushed another finger in, pumping his fingers in and out as Kensi moaned against his lips.

"Not saying it was a bad thing Princess" Deeks said as he pulled his fingers out, licking them slowly.

"Tease" Kensi said as she turned off the water, going down on her knees.

"Oh god Kens" Deeks moaned as Kensi took his erection and started pumping up and down, licking off the excitement that had been building.

"Mmm" Kensi said as she started sucking him off loudly, putting more and more of his hardness into her mouth.

"Ohh ohh" Deeks moaned as Kensi sucked him faster.

"Shit" Deeks said as Kensi deep throated him, taking his dick out and sucking on his balls and her hands continued to work. Deeks leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"You've been thinking about me?" Kensi asked as she stood up again, her hands still pumping on Deeks's dick.

"Yeah" Deeks said shyly as Kensi gave him a kiss.

"You're so hot" Kensi moaned against his lips as Deeks kissed down her neck.

* * *

"Ready?" Kensi asked as Deeks took a breath, facing her and looking her straight into the eyes.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Deeks asked quietly.

"Can we do this?" Kensi asked as Deeks put his hands on her waist.

"Yes" Deeks replied as Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

"Lube" Kensi said as they broke the kiss.

"Sure. Condom?" Deeks asked.

"On the pill" Kensi replied as Deeks pulled the shower curtain back and got his to go bag, taking out a bottle of lube and going back into the cubicle, closing the curtains.

"Come 'ere Princess" Deeks said as he opened the lube, spreading some over his penis as it stood big and hard.

"Wait, changed my mind. On the benches" Kensi said as she turned off the shower.

"Huh?" Deeks asked as he followed her out onto the benches.

"I want to be able to see you the first time we do it" Kensi said as she lay on the bench, spreading her legs.

"God you're gorgeous" Deeks said as he lay over her, slowly pushing his tip into her and not breaking eye contact.

"Ohhhh" Kensi moaned as Deeks slowly pushed the rest of his dick into her.

"So tight" Deeks said as he started thrusting.

"Mmmm ohhh" Kensi moaned again as Deeks increased his pace a bit.

"Tell me if it hurts" Deeks said cautiously as he watched Kensi closely.

"Ohh oh yes" Kensi moaned.

"Gosh you turn me on" Deeks said grinning as he thrusted slowly.

"Faster and deeper" Kensi said as Deeks did as he was told.

"I'm close Kens" Deeks said as he continued to thrust, watching as Kensi's breasts bopped up and down.

"Cum in me" Kensi moaned loudly as Deeks let go, shooting his hot cum into her pussy.

"Ohhh" Deeks moaned as he continued to thrust, sending Kensi over the edge.

"OHHHHH" Kensi moaned loudly as she came, Deeks slowing his pace down but not pulling out.

* * *

"Kens talk to me" Deeks said as he lay on his forearms, his face almost directly above Kensi's.

"I want to do that more often" Kensi said as she leaned up for a kiss.

"I don't want to scare you, but I really like you" Deeks said softly.

"I really like you too Deeks" Kensi said.

"Let's get out of here" Deeks said as he pulled out of her.

"Yours or mine?"


End file.
